


Inspire Me

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: Psych
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: Juliet has no idea what to get Shawn for his birthday. Luckily, with a little coercion, Lassiter can help.





	Inspire Me

“Okay, Carlton,” she slams her palms down on his desk and drops into the chair across from him. “Inspire me.”

“What?” he asks without looking up. 

She grabs the file from his hands.

He stares. “You’ve got my attention, O’Hara. What is it?” 

“I don’t know what to get Shawn for his birthday and I’m running out of time.” 

“And?” 

“You’re a man,” Juliet pleads. “You know what men like. Help me!” 

Lassiter snorts. “You said it yourself, O’Hara. He’s a man. Men only feel two emotions: indifference, and anger.” He checks them off with two fingers. “It doesn’t matter what you get him. You could get him a banana and he’d be happy.”

“Carlton, I’m serious,” she snaps. And then she shifts from hard and demanding to cool and sweet like water. 

Lassiter melts. “You. He wants you.” He stutters. “To spend time with you, I mean. That’s what he wants for his birthday.”

“That’s it?” 

“That’s it,” Lassiter confirms. 

“Is that all you want for your birthday, too?” she teases. 

“That, and a John Wayne movie. Can I have my file back?” 

She hands him the folder and smiles. “Thanks, Carlton.” 

He grunts. When she’s gone, he smiles. 

  
  



End file.
